Boarders
by CharlieMelissa
Summary: Maplewood Academy boarding school, the brochure described it as a little modern luxury set in the heart of the picturesque English countryside. To most people it sounded like paradise but to me it sounded like hell on earth. You see my name is Katniss Everdeen and this is my story. All your fave HG characters are living at boarding school, who knows what will go on! Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys so this is my first story in a very long time, I kind of gave up writing for a while and deleted all of my old stories because I wasn't getting any feedback and so I lost the motivation to write, I'm sure you guys know how that feels. But it's time for me to start over, hopefully this time I'm going to be updating a lot more often! Anyway this is my new AU Hunger Games Fanfic where all of the tributes and your favourite characters are living in an English boarding school. You'll have to bear with me because I live in England so I don't understand the American education system very well, but I plan on making the characters 17 years old which means they will be in the first year of sixth form college. I'm going to write a list of all the characters I plan to include so that you can check whether your favourite characters are in here so here it goes: Katniss, Peeta, Clove, Cato, Glimmer, Marvel, Finnick, Annie, Joanna, Thresh, Gale and Foxface (but I'm taking a leaf out of a load of other writers books and calling her Finch). But I won't be writing from all of their points of view. Anyway I have to deal with all that legal stuff so I don't own any of the Hunger games characters this is just written for fun! Please Read and Review it would mean a lot to me! Enjoy xx**

Maplewood Academy boarding school, the brochure described it as a little modern luxury set in the heart of the picturesque English countryside. Only a 10 minute walk from the seaside and surrounded by beautiful forests and fields. To most people it sounded like paradise but to me it sounded like hell on earth. You see my name is Katniss Everdeen and this is my story.

So what do you need to know about me then? Well you already know my name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm the 17 year old daughter of Annalise Meriwether, the famous model and Joseph Everdeen owner of Otium Veritas, the hottest new fashion company in world, or that's what one of the critics called it at London fashion week this year. Anyway on with the story, I lived in Brentwood Los Angeles with my family. That was until my parents decided to file for divorce and they decided it would be best to send me and my sister so separate boarding schools in the UK to try and reduce the impact that their high profile divorce had on our lives. So here I am now three weeks before school even starts (apparently I need time to settle in before the new term), sat in the back of a black Mercedes with my luggage in the trunk parked outside my 'new home' waiting for the chauffeur to open my door and direct me to my room. You could probably guess that after fourteen hours of travelling, I was exhausted so to be honest with you I'm not quite sure how I got signed in and to the Hollis hall dormitory or how I ended up outside room 408 but it dawned on me as I stood there key in hand facing the mahogany door, there was no going back from now, my parents had deserted me, I was officially a boarder. Taking one deep breath and adjusting my outfit so that I made a good first impression, I raised my perfectly manicured hand and knocked confidently on the door waiting to be let in by my new roommate.

After about half a minute of wondering what I would do if no one answered, I heard the tell tale sign of a key being pushed into a lock and then slowly the door swung open to reveal a quite short and thin but muscular girl with hair with waist length poker straight dark brown hair, so dark it was almost black. She was wearing what appeared to be dark blue Armani jeans and an original Otium Veritas blouse, infact that blouse was part of the autumn collection that hadn't yet been released for sale, so she must have some kind of important connection to the fashion industry. We carried on staring at each other for a few seconds before she spoke to me. "Can I help you?" she sounded completely bored and I could tell it was more of a statement than a genuine offer for help but I didn't let that get to me. "Hi, I'm Katniss, Katniss Everdeen your new roommate" I tried to sound happy and enthusiastic but I think I ended up sounding just as disinterested as she did. "oh right the new room mate, come on in, Glimmer's been dying to meet you." And with that she disappeared inside the room, leaving me in the hallway processing the brief interaction that had just taken place.

Stepping inside I was pleasantly surprised, the room was painted a beautiful pale green with thick white carpet and expensive looking white curtains framing a huge bay window with a view of the sports fields. Either side of the window there was a thin white bookshelf adorned with little ornaments, textbooks, stationary and wooden letter ornaments, one G one C and a K, obviously they had been provided by the school. To my right along the wall there were three double beds with white wood frames and curved headboards, each was adorned with white duvets and pillows, all decorated in a large pale green and black paisley print. Next to each of the beds was a small white bedside table with a pale green lamp, a little green box of tissues and a small, you guessed it green paisley print notebook with a matching pen. On the wall spanning the distance of all of the beds was a transfer of the quote from Moulin Rouge "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return." To the right of the door at either end of the room, there were two white wooden desk/dressing tables with black chairs and in the middle of them was a large state of the art smart TV, in each corner of the left hand side of the room, there was a white wooden door, I presumed that one was the ensuite and the other the closet. Yeah the room was pretty nice but it wasn't as nice as my room in LA, but it was ten times better than I was expecting. I was interrupted from my inspection by the arrival of a tall blonde girl, she wasn't stick thin, she was more of a curvy thin, with long wavy blonde hair, again dressed in expensive clothing. Anyway, she stopped literally an inch from me and embraced me in a massive hug, she obviously didn't understand the concept of personal space! "Hi, I'm glimmer, and oh my god you're Katniss Everdeen, you're practically a celebrity, clove she's practically a celebrity, I can't believe you're our new roommate, you wait till I tell everyone, they're going to be so jealous." With that she ran to what I presumed was her bed and grabbed her phone. "Yeah she's quite enthusiastic but you'll get used to it after a while," the girl I now know as clove told me rolling her eyes, "the porter delivered your luggage about ten minutes ago, its all in the closet, the door directly to your right" she said and then went back to reading some gossip magazine. Taking that as my cue I disappeared into the room that was next to me. It was quite big, this time the room was painted white, with the same white carpet. In the centre of the room was a white wooden island with doors and drawers set in each side, topped with marble and a vase of bright pink flowers I assumed this was for jewellery, perfume and make up. Along the three walls without the door were floor to ceiling white wooden wardrobes with mirrors in the doors, painted above the middle door of each section was a large calligraphic black letter. I headed over to the wardrobes on the back wall with the letter K above them and found my luggage in front, I figured since I had nothing better to do I may aswell unpack. About an hour later Clove stuck her head into the room to tell me that she was going with Glimmer to the Cornucopia (a kind of chill out area/student union/ games room kind of thing) to meet up with their friends and asked if I wanted to tag along. To be honest with you the only thing I wanted to do was to curl up and go to bed but it was only three in the afternoon here and I didn't want to seem weird so I said yes. After twenty minutes of getting ready (apparently you had to look 'smoking hot' to go to the cornucopia) I was finally ready. I'd put on my black DKNY leather panel leggings and a next season Otium Veritas leather boxy top, as well as my favourite black leather midi heel ankle boots with the gold buckles. I'd straightened my hair and left my make up natural with a very pale pink lipstick. Finally getting the approval of both Clove and Glimmer, which wasn't easy, I grabbed my key (I have a key now) and followed them listening to them gossiping about what had happened over summer and who was single. To be honest with you it was a bit awkward but that all changed when we walked into the Cornucopia. We walked through the main entrance and into a room with the label the Chill out zone. It was a cool room with beige white and black horizontally striped wallpaper and pink,black grey and green angularly striped carpet. Believe it or not the colours and design of the room actually worked well together, dotted around the room were little pale lime green circular tables surrounded by big comfy plum coloured chairs. Clove and Glimmer led me through the room to the back area where a group of teens were chatting away to each other. "Hey girls looking good as always" said a bronze haired guy winking at them, he was hot definitely could be a model! "Hey Finn not looking so bad yourself," Glimmer greeted giggling. It wasn't until he moved over so that the girls could sit down that he spotted me "and who have you brought to see me then?"

**So guys, that was chapter 1, it was meant to be more of an intro than a chapter because you need to understand what's going on to get the whole story. Anyway, please follow/favourite and leave reviews, I really love it when I get feedback it makes writing the next chapters so much easier! Also review or PM me if you have any ideas you want me to include or any pairings you want to see. I hope you liked it thank you for reading, Charlie xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for coming back and reading! So I was really happy with the response to the last chapter, it means so much to know you like my story. So in this chapter I'm going to be working on the theme of Katniss fitting into the group dynamic, so it will pretty much be the group hanging out and getting to know each other. I'm taking inspiration from another writer called PurpleBoo for this story, if you haven't read any of their work check it out, they're such a talented writer! I've posted a poll on my page that I would really appreciate you checking out, because I need your help with deciding who to pair Katniss with! I know that this is a really long authors note but I need to let you know that because I'm English and the school is based in England the main characters are in sixth form, basically it is the two years before university for students aged 16-18. **

**Please read and review it really does mean a lot to me to hear what you guys think other wise I just feel like I'm wasting my time.**

**ALSO… I've created a polyvore picture showing the campus as I imagine it in my head, it shows the girls room, the school, the cornucopia rooms etc so if you want to see it go to ** (/)locations_in_my_fanfic_boarders/set?id=117163510 (you need to take out the brackets but it wouldn't let me post it without them.)

**Anyway just the thank you's left and then on with the chapter… Special thanks to:**

**Hera : for telling me that I am a talented writer, thank you so much it made my day.**

**Jhutch112: thanks for the review I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

Chapter 2: Friends, fame and Finnick Odair

**Previously**: Clove and Glimmer led me through the room to the back area where a group of teens were chatting away to each other. "Hey girls looking good as always" said a bronze haired guy winking at them, he was hot definitely could be a model! "Hey Finn not looking so bad yourself," Glimmer greeted giggling. It wasn't until he moved over so that the girls could sit down that he spotted me "and who have you brought to see me then?"

What followed was an incredibly awkward silence where the collective group of teenagers sat at the table stopped their conversations and turned to stare at me, guys checking me out to see whether I was worthy of their attention and girls staring at me trying to decide where I would fit within their group / if I would fit in there group at all. Finally Clove broke the silence "Finn, this is Katniss, she's one of us…" that seemed to put them all at ease but I couldn't help but wonder what she meant by 'one of us' I mean it sounds like some kind of cult. "well in that case Katniss," Finnick said as he started to shift over, "take a seat" he patted the newly formed space beside himself. "thanks" I mumbled trying to draw as little attention as possible to myself, unfortunately that is pretty much impossible when you join a group of people who seem to know each other very well. Luckily for me before everyone realises how uncomfortable I am, glimmer pipes up "Guys, this is Katniss, Katniss this is the group well some of the group the others are still on holiday, we've been nicknamed the careers." She pauses for a moment and takes a dramatic deep breath before restarting, "obviously you already know me and Clove and you've probably worked out that that's Finnick" she said pointing at the bronze haired guy I was sat next to, he just waved and waggled his eyebrows up and down for a few seconds causing me to chuckle before Glimmer stole my attention back. "That's Annie" she pointed to a naturally pretty girl with long brown hair and olive green eyes, "Cato" a tall, strong, muscular guy with short spiked up blonde hair, he was very good looking, "Marvel" a tall skinny yet still muscular boy with short light brown hair and green eyes, "Johanna" a tall skinny girl with dark brown eyes, mid length chocolate hair which had a deep red streak running through the left side of it, her posture and the frown on her face made her seem intimidating yet still beautiful, "and last but not least Peeta" he looked to be of a medium height, quite stocky with ash blonde hair that fell in waves across his forehead and deep blue eyes full of emotion.

It occurred to me as I sat there looking at them all that I didn't belong in their group. They were all beautiful in their own ways, absolutely stunning and I on the other hand was pretty, not stunning just pretty that's all the media ever called me, Annalise Everdeen's pretty daughter. "So Katniss", Cato said, "what's your story? What landed you up here?" The inevitable question, the one question I wanted to avoid that was impossible to avoid. You see whenever I tell people who my parents are they treat me differently and all I want is to be treated like any other person. So taking a deep breath I tell them everything from who my parents are, to the divorce and me and prim being sent to different schools. I talk for what seems like eternity and they listen intently nodding at the appropriate moments and occasionally butting in with comments and questions until finally I'm finished and yet more silence follows. This time it's Annie that breaks it, "Well Clove, your right she'll fit right in, she's one of us". "Yeah, she's right welcome to the looney bin" Finnick jokes, and then everyone's laughing and chatting, and for once in my life I feel like I don't have to live up to some ridiculously high expectations, I can jus be me, because these guys seem to like the real Katniss not the 'celebrity' Katniss. After about an hour of chatting, Marvel starts complaining that he's hungry and the others agree so we decide to go to somewhere called Greasy Sae's 50's diner. The name doesn't really make me want to eat there but apparently it is amazing, basically it is one of those imitation style 50's diners with the vinyl seats and everything and its only on the other side of the cornucopia so its not far to get to which is another bonus because I haven't eaten since before I got on the plane (what can I say, plane food doesn't do it for me).

About five minutes later we arrived at Greasy Sae's and well what can I say about it? It was the epitome of stereotypical design. The floor was coated in black and white diamond patterned tiles, the walls were white with red coving and coated in vintage signs and posters for old bands, there were red neon lights everywhere and red and white vinyl booths with aluminium tables lined the walls. There was even a jukebox playing fifties songs! Sure the place was tacky but I suppose it had character and a certain charm about it. As we walked into the diner everyone went silent and people stopped eating to stare at us, it freaked me out a bit, "Finnick, whys everyone staring at us?" I asked and he stopped and looked around, "what oh right the staring… you see Kat, we're practically famous around here, we're the careers, people want to be us, they want to be with us… especially me, isn't that right Annie?" he joked and she giggled before replying "Something like that hun." I laughed as Finnick gasped and pretended to look hurt "Annie, I thought you loved me" she giggled again before giving him a quick kiss and saying "well someone has to" and skipping over to the booth that the others were now seated at. When we got there Finnick took the space next to Annie, leaving me sat between Marvel and Peeta and opposite Cato, not that I'm complaining about being surrounded by hot guys. As we got settled in a waitress came over to take our order, I think she must be one of the students and this is a part time job or something because I've never found a school with a restaurant that has waitresses onsite before, anyway I ordered a diet coke and Chicken salad club sandwich with a small portion of fries, I was going to have a chicken salad but I was starving and I deserve a treat after the journey I've been on today!

The food came really quickly and surprisingly the guys were right, it was delicious, we all ate quickly chatting away and mucking around. The guys took it in turns to tell me embarrassing gossip about everyone in the group, barely pausing for breath before someone else took over. I couldn't believe how quickly they had accepted me as one of them! Once Peeta had finished telling us all about how Cato, captain of the football team Cato, had screamed when he found a spider in the shower once I butted in. "So guys, what did you mean when you said that I was one of you?" Clove, who up until now had been very quiet, dealt with this one, "well to be a career, you have to prove that you don't want to just breeze through life in your parents shadow. We all have rich parents, but we want to be known for what we do, not what they do. And the fact that you didn't mention your parents once before we asked, and even when we asked you didn't make it a big deal, well that proves you're one of us." I just nodded, It was nice to know that I was with a group of people who knew what it was like to be in my shoes. After about another half an hour, we paid our bill and started heading back to the dormitory, it was only 7pm so no one really wanted to go to bed yet, except me but even I was having so much fun that I put the exhaustion to the side, Annie suggested that we all went to the recreational pool (I found out later this place had two pools, one for just mucking around and having a good time in, and one for competition swimming and training) , it sounded like fun so we all split up to get changed and agreed to meet over at the pool which was again in the cornucopia in twenty minutes. I put my hair up in this sleek high ponytail, and wrapped a piece of hair around the base to conceal the hair tie, then I put on my new Emilio Pucci black and white tribal print bikini, my Rick Owens Pearl embellished wool tunic cover up and my nude wedge Jimmy Choo flip flops. I was about to walk out the door with Clove when Glimmer caught us, "and where do you think you're going without your make up?" me and Clove just gave her a look which practically asked her if she was crazy before she continued, "I went out and bought this new completely 100% waterproof Capitol brand make up and it is not cheap so you had better get over here and put some on now!" Reluctantly we headed over to the bathroom and let her put some of this ridiculously expensive eyeliner, mascara and bronzer on us (what can I say, Glimmer's scary when she gets angry) and then we left.

Just like everywhere else I had been on campus, the pool was luxurious. From the outside it looked like it would be any other room in the cornucopia, but on the inside it looked like a modern barn conversion, with stone floors, big glass windows and beams running up the walls and across the ceiling. The pool itself was surrounded by a stone plinth that you had to step up on to get into the pool and adjoining it was a good sized hot tub with steaming water making it look very inviting. There were tropical plants scattered around the place making it look like a spa and a row of wooden sun loungers with thick cream cushions on them running down the right hand side of the pool. This place was the pure embodiment of paradise and what made it even better was that it was exclusively for the use of sixth formers. We walked inside and greeted everyone before setting our stuff on the loungers by Annie and Johanna and stripping down to our bikinis. That earned us wolf whistles from the guys. "Hey girls why don't you come on in and join us?" Marvel called before being dunked by Cato. Causing us to roll our eyes "Maybe later" I called back, "I've been travelling all day and right about now lying down on this lounger sounds like the best idea I've ever had!" So I lay down and had a bit of a chat with the girls, I found out that Finnick and Annie have been dating since they were fourteen and that Annie is the captain of the girls swim team, Finnick is the captain of the boys swim team, Johanna and Clove are champion track athletes and Glimmer and Cashmere, who I have yet to meet, are in the 1st team for dance and gymnastic competitions. I in turn told them about being part of both the athletics team and the gymnastics squad at my old school, causing Glimmer and Johanna to try and convince me to do try outs at the beginning of term, I reluctantly agreed but I'm hoping they will forget by then! It wasn't until we stopped hearing the boys mucking around that things started to get tense. "What are they up to?" Johanna asked so we all turned over on our loungers to find the boys each standing at the top of one of our loungers. Finnick at Annie's, Marvel at Glimmer's, Cato at Clove's and Peeta at Johanna's, luckily there were more girls than boys so I had been left alone. "Don't you even think about it" Johanna threatened and if I was Peeta I would have run a mile but instead the boys lunged at the girls grabbing them and throwing them into the pool causing Glimmer to scream like a banshee about how long it took her to do her hair. I was practically rolling on the floor and laughing so much I was red in the face before the guys turned to face me. The only word I managed to get out was a hasty "No" before they were on me, Peeta and Cato had my legs and Marvel and Finnick had my arms as they carried me, in a rather undignified manner towards the pool and the girls who were now clapping and chanting my name… "katniss, Katniss, KATNISS" it was the last thing I heard before I was thrown into the pool followed closely by the boys, the water was surprisingly warm and when I surfaced for air I decided that although it wasn't unpleasant they still needed payback, so laughing my way up to Peeta's side I grabbed hold of his shoulders and dunked him under the water, the girls following in close pursuit with the other guys. What happened from there was an evening of fun and games, we had water fights and races and even did a bit of shoulder top wrestling, with the guys carrying the girls of course, me and Peeta were the winning team but Clove told us that was only because reigning champions Cashmere and Gloss weren't here.

Eventually at about half nine we all piled back into our dorms to shower and get ready for bed because Cash and Gloss were getting here at eight tomorrow morning and they expected us to be at the front gates to greet them when they arrived. According to Glimmer they were just getting back from modelling at New York Fashion week, which is apparently a 'Super Huge Big deal'. I got into my SKIN pastel pink long sleeve pyjama top with it's matching short shorts and was about to climb into bed when Glimmer's phone went off, "Guys, change of plan, we're going down to Marvel, Cato and Finnick's dorm for a movie night / sleepover" she said way too happy for someone who had just been told that basically she was going to be deprived of a nights sleep, and then skipped out of the door without saying another word leaving Clove and me stood there wondering what the hell had just happened. To be honest with you by this time I really wanted to just go to sleep but after everyone had gone out of their way to include me today, I kind of had to go along, so I grabbed my ugg slippers and my duvet and headed out the door with Clove.

The boys dorm was pretty similar to ours except their colour scheme was black, grey and white. We headed in to find the opening credits of Iron man 3 playing, I love this film I think I must have seen it about three times but it was a brilliant movie so I lay down on the floor, wrapped myself in the duvet and half watched the movie. I say half watched the movie because I must of fallen asleep at some point as the next thing I know, I am being shaken awake by Clove.

**So guys what do you think? I'm still holding off letting Katniss get to know people on a deeper level because I can't decide who I want to pair her with yet! Please take the poll on my page to let me know! Anyway two updates in 1 week you are lucky, and you owe it all to my lovely reviewers who gave me the motivation to write another chapter so quickly! Anyway please Favourite, follow or review or even all three if you're feeling generous! I also created another Polyvore collage to show all of the clothes and places in this chapter, if you want to check it out the link is below:**

(/)outfits_locations_in_my_fanfic/set?id=117457492 (again you need to take out the brackets but the site wouldn't let me post links without them)

**Anyway thanks for reading please review and I will be updating again soon hopefully! Thanks guys, love Charlie xx**


End file.
